Hitherto, a water-repellent paint has been known as a material for giving waterproof performance, antifouling performance and so forth onto the surface of a building, or a civil engineering structure or the like. An example of the water-repellent paint is a paint containing a fluorine-contained resin. The surface of a paint film made therefrom has a high contact angle with water, and a small contact area with water, thereby repelling water to give waterproof performance, antifouling performance and so forth.
In recent years, desires of conversion from solvent-based paints to water-based paints have been increasing in the field of paints. Thus, this matter is not exceptional about water-repellent paints, either, and many investigations have been made for turning the paints into water-based paints.
For example, JP-A-2003-301139 describes a water-based paint wherein a specific water-based water repellent is incorporated into a solution of resin in water. However, in water-based paints as described in this publication, water droplets may remain in the surface of the paint film although water can be repelled to some degree. When the water droplets vaporize as they are, it is feared that stains or the like may be generated. About the water-based paint in the publication, its water repellent effect may be inactivated when the paint is stored. Thus, when the paint is used, a desired water repellent performance may not be exhibited. Furthermore, when the paint film is formed, the water repellent effect may be damaged with the passage of time.